Supernatural Risk Assessment
by xxHotaruxDenise
Summary: This story takes place between durning season 12 of Supernatural and the prologue during the season of Torchwood Children of Earth. Hotaru Denise returns home to move on after the loss of her husband Ianto Jones but things have gotten more complicated than ever before. Especially with Lucifer's child about to be born and Mary working with the British Men of Letters


This story takes place during season 12 and alt-Torchwood Children of Earth

**Prologue: 2007-2009**

Hotaru Denise had finally gotten out of the family business. She and Ianto Jones had gotten married and they already had it all planned out. She would teach dance at Daytrader dance Studio's and Ianto would keep helping out Torchwood. They were going to settle down in Cardiff help Gwen and Rhys with the baby and then have one of their own. She promised to keep in touch with Robert Singer and Sam Winchester in case her premonitions came back. Well, that had been the plan and then it all changed when Captain Jack Harkness returned. He wanted, no needed Hotaru to return to Torchwood. He had of course pissed off some aliens well running around in time. He could not get his foot out of his own ass, hence why he needed Hotaru back at Torchwood. She went back to help with collateral damage. Martha and Mickey got involved. It would have been fine and they could have fixed it if the leaders of earth had actually listened and not taken some of the aliens hostage. For pay back they started to take the children of earth and would have killed them if Jack had not made a bold decision. He used his nephew or grandson no one knew what he actually was as a sacrifice. In the process it cost Ianto Jones and many others their lives!

As Hotaru was trying to get over that loss the boys lost Bobby Singer to some Leviathan monster named Dick Roman!

Hotaru as the shock wore off swore to somehow kill Captain Jack for letting her husband die for him! Where did this lead? Down a dark path back with the Winchester brother's seeking revenge on ALL supernatural creatures even those who were using human hosts! Leading her down a path she may never be able to get away from, more than anything now the brother's needed a miracle.

**2016 - Sam**

Back to back Hotaru and I held our shotguns full of salt bullets at the ready. Dean and Mom had the back of the house which left the front for Hotaru and I. Ketch had found us a nest of new demons mostly liked created because Lucifer was back in the picture so to speak. We only knew this cause Hotaru had, had a vision about it. Crowley had not told us and somehow he seemed to have forgotten that our Hotaru has visions and that no matter what secret he had sooner or later we would find out. "Sam coming toward you." Dean's voice over the fancy radio's buds that we had gotten from the British Men of Letters sounded pissed! I winced something must have backfired on him and Mom. "Gotcha!" Hotaru cried as I felt her back tense as she shot the demon coming towards us. Mom was close behind saying the incantation that would send the demon back to Hell. I heard Dean come up the stairs so I turned back towards Hotaru and I could see her body tense once again as she got ready to shoot the woman who was host to the demon. I grabbed Hotaru's shoulder looked toward my brother who sort of jumped in and grabbed Hotaru's arm. "Let it go Rue, that women had nothing to do with Ianto's death." The shot would not have killed the women but it would stop the process that Mom was using to extract the demon. Hotaru yanked her arm away from Dean and stormed out to the balcony of the house to be alone. Dean knew enough to not go after her as did myself and Mom but Cass on the other hand. I saw him out of the corner of my eye as he went after her. Our angel friend had been staying in the background since he still did not have all his angel grace back and was there just in case he needed to do a little healing. I shook my head and looked back toward my brother who I could tell was having a hard time staying still. He wanted to run out to Hotaru and tell Cass to leave her alone. The two of them were dating sorta of. I mean they had been dating on and off for seven years now since she came back to us. Mom kept telling Dean to ask her to marry him but he was afraid that would totally make her run. He loved her I knew, I mean I loved her too though in a different way. We had dated for a short time when Dean had been a demon but once he was him again she knew her heart and soul belonged to him. Castiel and her had tried before in 2010 when I came back from hell and Dean was living with Ben and Lisa. That did not last long since well, angels and humans can't really be together it has very negative side effects on ALL the supernatural and human worlds. I winced when I heard Hotaru's angry voice as she yelled as Castiel to leave her alone! Dean stopped his pacing and ran toward the balcony. "Time to go." Mom said as she hurried over to collect the rest of our family. I sighed as I ran after her to help.

As I figured once we were on the balcony Dean had punched Cass in face splitting his lip. I took a hold of Castiel's arm before he hit back and Mom grabbed Dean's arm.

"Enough." She snapped as she led Dean back inside. Castiel pulled away from me and stormed off. Hotaru's body was shaking and she was gripping the balacony's rail so hard her knuckles were turning white. This was where I came in. When she was this upset I could calm her down and when Dean was this upset she could always calm him down. I joined her on the rail. "So angel's do have a heart." I said as I looked out across the field. I could not see it but I could tell she was smiling a little. "A heart that is not always in the right place." I looked toward her and the moon caught her hair and it shone a bit and I felt a slight pang. Why had I ever let her go? I really had no answer for that. She and Dean were the same age I was four years younger and that was how I lived with it. No matter how much I loved her she would always go back to Dean. "He still loves me you know." She said as she relaxed her grip on the rail. "Even though we never would have worked he still loves me." She turned to face me and I had to catch myself, I had forgotten how beautiful she was and my heart started pounding. _Another time another place._ I told myself silently. "We should head down." I said clearing my throat. "Dean is gonna need you to calm him down." She smiled as she gave me a hug and headed back inside.

"Oh what a tangled web we weave." I let out an exasperated sigh as I heard Crowley's voice. "Crowley what are you doing here? Seeing the mess your pet left." I sneered. Crowley was ticked I could tell. "My _pet _as you say is going to be punished for this don't you worry your pretty little head about that Moose." I hated when he called me Moose, his nickname for me. There were so many times we could have killed him but we never did cause we needed him. "One of these days Crowley we won't need you anymore and then you die." I told him as I turned to look at him. He smiled wickedly. "That my friend is also the day you and your brother will die." With that he disappeared leaving behind the smell of sulphur. "Sam, Dean is ready to go." I looked up at the sound of Mom's voice. She had her own car and so did Cass I on the other hand did not. I rode over with my brother and Hotaru in the Chevy Impala. "Alright, tell him I will be right out." Mom nodded and headed back downstairs. I looked out once again at the field and grabbing my shotgun followed Mom downstairs and outside.

Crowley reappeared and glared after Sam. "I need to do something about Hotaru Denise. Her visions are always ruining my plans and if she had not come back the brother's would have no idea that I held Lucifer prisoner." He sneered when he sensed one of his demons appear. "Your highness one of your um hell hounds got out." Crowley sighed. "And whose job was it to guard them?" He asked and he could tell the demon was nervous. Crowley let out an exasperated groan. "Go find her!" He shouted as the demon disappeared. He followed soon after heading back down to drill Lucifer about the hellhound that he must have released someway or another.

**Dean**

The whole trip home it was too quiet. Sam was in the back not comfortable with his large frame. He was not complaining but I knew. Hotaru was next to me looking out the window. I needed noise, something I reached down and turned on the radio. The sounds of AC/DC came out of the speakers and I felt myself calm down. I was still pissed off with Cass, Hotaru was _my girl _and _not _his. I knew they had dated for that brief time when I was with Ben and Lisa but that was so long ago he should be over her by now. Castiel needed to stop living in the past and move on. "Should we get take out?" Sam said from the backseat. I rolled my eyes we had not gone grocery shopping so we had no food at the Bunker. "Pizza?" I asked, there was no objection. "Pizza it is." Hotaru called the pizza place and it was ready before we got back to the Bunker. Mom called Sam and told him she was meeting someone and would see us later. I had an uneasy feeling about that but I was not worried..yet. We arrived at the Bunker just as the delivery guy got there. He saw Hotaru and he immediately put on the charm. "Two pizza's one veggie and one meat, 20.15." I flinched when he said veggie. She smirked and handed him 30.00 bucks. "Thanks." She told him winking then she kissed the kids cheek. Sam was trying not to laugh as the kid went all wide eyed and headed back to his jeep, it was like Hotaru had made his dreams come true! I will admit I got just a twinch bit jealous. The jeep took off and both Hotaru and Sam started laughing. "You should have seen your face Dean!" Sam cried and I felt my anger pitch slightly and I punched him in the arm. "Hey it was just a joke Dean." Sam said wincing as he rubbed his arm, I grabbed the pizza's boxes and headed inside. "Dean don't be like that!" Hotaru cried as she raced after me with Sam close behind. Once inside I put the pizza boxes on our map table and headed into the kitchen, opening the fridge I took out three bottles of beer. "Dean come on it didn't mean anything." I felt my hands grib the bottles tightly, she came around and took the bottles out of my hand. "Damn it Rue why do you do things like that?" I cried a little hurt. "You know how it makes me feel." She sighed a little and pulled me towards her. "I'm sorry Dean. I was just trying to make the kids night he properly has never been kissed by a beautiful women before." I smiled at that, damn I just can't stay mad at her no matter how hard I try. "But your my beautiful women and I don't like to share." I pouted which worked like a charm she pulled me in a gave me a very passionate kiss. "I like to tease." She whispered in my ear as the kiss ended. If I was not so hungry I would have taken her then and there. "Will see about that later." I whispered back as I winked at her and took the bottles out to Sam. "You will, will you." She called back as she followed me back out to the table. The conversation was cut short when we got out there and Castiel was standing there and he did not look to happy. "Lucifer is being held by Crowley and you didn't tell me!" He snapped. "Must have slipped our minds." I sneered. Hotaru grabbed my shoulder to calm me. I was still angry with Cass and at the moment and I did not want to deal with his drama or his somewhat obsession of my girl! Okay, so she is the last living prophet but that did not mean Castiel owned her or that because of that she belonged to him! That is not how this works!

"Dean do you know what will happen if Lucifer finds out about Hotaru?" He said and I could hear the anger in his tone. There it was again, that protectiveness. "We know Cass." Sam said firmly trying to be the level headed one at the moment. If Lucifer found out that Hotaru was a prophet, he would use all his resources so to speak to hunt us down and take her. My hands turned into fists and only Hotaru's arm on my shoulder stopped me from lashing out. "We will protect her." I blinked when I heard Mom's voice, her meeting must have been postponed. Castiel shook his head and I felt my temper reach its peak. "Your only humans, she needs to be protected by the angels!" That was it I pulled away from Hotatu and punched Cass in the mouth once again. "You need to get out of here now!" I snarled and then Cass started to come towards me, my guess to punch or zap me. Before he got to me he stopped though as he looked towards my brother. "Leave right now Cass before I blast you away." Sam had drawn a sigel on the wall with his own blood that would blast any angel away if he hit it with the palm of his hand. Cass was a bit shocked and taken aback at the threat. I knew he would stay back since he really did not want to be blasted away to who knew where. Instead he walked towards Hotaru and leaned down and whispered something in her ear. I looked towards Sam waiting for him to blast our fallen angel 'friend' away. He just kept his eyes on the fallen angel until Cass disappeared. Mom quickly went into action and ran toward the kitchen to grab a towel for Sam's hand. I saw that Hotaru was about to collapse and ran to her side and caught her. She was shaking and I knew she was getting hit with a vision. Her eyes flashed white as the premonition took control. "The son will rise and Lord of darkness will return." She stammered and she shook even harder. "Mom!" Sam shouted as he helped me lower Hotaru to the ground. "He is released." Her voice was beginning to fade as she finished speaking. "He is coming!" Before I or Sam could react Castiel reappeared, used his angel powers to knock Sam and I away from Hotaru then he grabbed her and they vanished. "Damn you Cass!" I shouted at the place where the two just were. "You are so going to pay for that. No matter what your going to regret that." I growled.

**Castiel**

Hotaru was still out when I got back from the store. I sat down next to her on the bed and brushed her hair away from her forehead. "Castiel she is going to be so angry when she wakes up!" Kelly told me as she walked over to us rubbing her swollen abdomen. "She will know that it was for her own good." I explained as I looked back down at her sleeping form. Somehow I had fallen in love with her and I did not quite understand it. I thought Anna and I had, had something but I am not sure if it had been love. Kelly lay a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me in her own way. She was carrying Lucifer's son and it was my job to protect her, the baby and now Hotaru.

I had known not so long ago that Crowley had been holding Lucifer hostage and I also knew that Lucifer had already made a back up plan. He was always doing that even when Chuck aka God kicked him out of heaven. I knew his plan to take back Hell and I knew it because I saw it when I felt's Kelly's baby, our savior. This baby had also given me back all my grace so I was once again a full power angel. "Castiel, you told me you whispered something in Hotaru's ear that you knew would activate her powers. What did you say?" I lay a hand on Hotaru's cheek, Kelly did ask a lot of questions and if I did not tell her she would keep at it. "All I said was thank you." And used some of my grace to activate the vision. Though, that I was not going to tell Kelly. I knew it had to be done, it was the only way I could protect her. The plan had worked out well, the brother's had been distracted when the vision hit her and I knew Mary would be trying to find something to wrap Sam's hand in to stop it from bleeding. It was a quick assed planned and it somehow worked.

I leaned down and gave Hotaru a quick kiss on the forehead, and stood back up heading towards the bedroom door. "Dean.." I heard her moan as I shut the door and headed back downstairs with Kelly close behind. I felt what I assumed must have been jealousy a human emotion that I was still getting use too. There was a lot of human emotions I was still getting use too. This should not have been possible but then again a lot has changed since Chuck and Amara had taken off. I walked out onto the porch and looked out across the field. "Have you really been holding back your feelings for Hotaru since even before the brother's returned?" Kelly asked as she joined me, I smiled slightly, she was a very curious woman that was for sure. "Must have. I erased Lisa and Ben's memories of Dean when he asked even though I knew it meant he and Hotaru would get back together." Kelly shook her head, which I saw out of the corner of my eye, she thought I should have worked it out long before now, maybe we could have all worked together on this. "What about when Dean was a demon and she was sort of vulnerable you let her go to Sam! You could have had her then too. Why didn't you take the chance?" I rolled my eyes and had no comeback, she was right, every chance I had I also let them slip by. What was I thinking? "I will tell you why." I winced when I heard Hotaru's angry voice. Kelly and I turned and there she was standing in the doorway. "Because angels and humans cannot ever be together!" She snapped, she was not just angry she was also aggravated. Kelly cleared her throat. "I am going to put the coffee on, excuse me." She moved past Hotaru and headed toward the kitchen. Once she was out of sight Hotaru slapped me hard across the face. I knew that was coming and I could have stopped her but I didn't. I sort of deserved it, after all I had pretty much kidnapped her from the Bunker. "What the hell were you thinking Castiel?" She shouted her green eyes flashing. She was very, very upset with me she never called me Castiel unless she was really pissed! She did have a temper, I had always known that but this was fuming angry! "I was more protected at the Bunker then I am here!" She hissed as she pushed past me and walked toward the edge of the Lake. "If Lucifer actual gets out of Hell that Bunker can't protect you." I called after her. She did not have a comeback she knew in a way I was right too. Then I felt bad and walked over to her. "He already has a plan to get out." She told me solemnly. "I saw it before you kidnapped me!" She scowled. I kicked a rock into the lake, of course she did. "You had better hope Dean forgives you Cass because when the child is born we are going to need all hands on deck." With that she turned on her heel and headed back into the house, leaving me to contemplate all that she had just told me. I took out my phone to call Dean, thought better of it and put the phone back in my jacket pocket. I would give him another day or so to cool down then I would call. I looked once more across the water then headed inside after Hotaru.

**Hotaru**

Cass came in shortly after I did as Kelly and I were having a cup of coffee. "Black?" Kelly asked Cass as he joined us at the table. I raised an eyebrow, Black? When we had been together he took cream and sugar. Then again that had been like six years ago and so much had happened since then. "Maybe a little sugar this time." He said smiling slightly and for that brief moment, I saw Castiel and I still together and we were happy, it did not last long when Dean slid into the picture. I started to roll Dean's ring around my finger. It had been with Dean since the beginning, a wide silver band, he never told me where he got it but I figured it had something to do with his parents. He gave it to me as a promise to always be there for me no matter what. I could have called him but for some reason or other Castiel would not let me use my phone! My guess was so I could not call Dean and tell him where we were. Damn it, my anger flared at the angel once again! He was driving me crazy with this overprotectiveness he had toward me. I did not need a guardian angel, I could take care of myself! I chewed my bottom lip, I could not change the past. I knew that even if I could kill Captain Jack Harkness I wouldn't, we had a past together, in more ways than one. I felt myself blush as I remembered that. I was really glad Kelly and Cass were having a moment they now had forgotten I was in the room. I stood up and headed up to my room to finish my coffee and read a book, maybe one of my classics by Charles Dickens that Cass happened to have. I opened the book I think it was Oliver Twist and lay back but my mind kept wandering, Okay, so yes Jack and I had slept together once or twice but it had been long before I joined Torchwood and met Ianto. I closed the book and sat up and looked out my window, glad I had at least that in my room. I must have dozed off cause next thing I knew there was a knock on my door. "It's open Cass, wait I can't lock it anyways it does not have a lock." I sneered. Cass opened the door and then once he was in he shut it behind him. "You alright?" He asked as he came over and sat next to me on my bed. "Not really, I am being held against my will." I murmured. "And you took my phone." I pouted and what happened next would surprise even me. "I am sorry about that." He took out my phone and lay it on the nightstand. "Please don't call them yet." He pleaded, those eyes of his those blue eyes much dark then Sam's and nothing like Dean's hazel ones. "Please don't do this." I felt my wall begin to crack a little as he lay his hands on my face. "Hotaru, let me say this I may never get the courage again." I found I could not pull away and tears came to my eyes. "I love you and I don't care that we should not be together." I saw it coming even before it happened, I did not need a vision to see. He leaned in and kissed me hard and full on the lips. The force of it knocked be back onto the bed, but I did not fight it. Before I knew it mine and Cass' clothes were in a heap on the floor and we made love. For that brief moment of time in that room all my thoughts of Dean vanished and I saw a life of peace and happiness a world without monsters and a place where Cass and I could live happily ever after.

If I had known then what I know now I am not sure Castiel and I would have made love that night or maybe we still would have I guess I will never know. The vision I saw well we were making love had been from Jack the baby Kelly carried. I should have known it was all an illusion but at the time I did not care at that moment it was only Castiel and I in our own little world.

**Dean**

It had almost been almost two weeks before Hotaru was able to get in touch with Sam and I. She told Sam, not me _Sam _where she would be. She was not going to tell us where Cass had kept her and was keeping Kelly. She told Sam for now it was for the best. I knew she was hiding something from me and it irritated me more then anything thus far in our relationship. I was pacing for I don't know about twenty minutes or so when Sam and Hotaru finally got back to the Bunker. Mom had gone off with the Bristish men of letters once again so we had no idea when she would be back. As soon as Hotaru came into the room she seemed off, not her usual self. She walked over gave me a hug and a kiss then she headed towards her bedroom. "What the hell happened Sammy?" I asked my anger very real and my worry too. What had Cass done to her for those two weeks he had her?!

"I can't answer that you need to talk to her." Sam said giving me the cold shoulder as he headed into the kitchen. "What the hell is going on here?!" I shouted at no one in particular. Knowing Sam was right, damn I hated when he was right, I went to talk with Hotaru. "Come in Dean." I had not even knocked on the door, then again she knew me too well. I opened the door and leaned against the door frame. "Shut the door." She said quietly. I finished coming into the room and shut the door behind me. She had taken her hair down and the light in the room made the red shine brighter if that was possible. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist and I just felt complete. She leaned against me but her back was very tense so I slowly started to rub her shoulders. "Dean don't." She stammered and I could hear the sadness in her voice. I stopped and turned her to face me laying my hands on her cheeks. "Rue?" I forced her to look into my eyes. "What's wrong?" She reached up and took a hold of my hands and I could see the pain in her eyes. "It does not matter what happened, tell me please." I could see her fighting to answer me. "Rue, no matter what it is, I will always love you." Now that felt weird and so not like me especially saying that out loud. "You may not after I tell you what happened." Then it was like a wave as realization hit me. "No, no way." I stepped back away from her. "No way, are you kidding me Hotaru!" I knew I sounded super angry and I hoped Sam would not barge in right now. "I'm sorry Dean, I don't even know how it happened." She sobbed as she turned away from me. "I mean I know how it happened but I don't know why I let it happen." She was struggling with her emotions right now I could tell. Part of me wanted to run out of the room but I stopped myself. "Did he force you?" That was my first question what an idiot he wouldn't he was an angel not some guy off the street. "I saw something when we made love Dean, I can't explain it." My emotions roared and so did my temper. I would never hit her but I could not stop myself, I grabbed her arms and turned her back to face me. "Your mine, and you always will be. You belong to me and I belong to you, I won't share you!" Then I kissed her hard and I knew both of us were crying our tears mixed as we tumbled onto the floor we did not even make it to the bed before we were making love like the world was ending.

After we finished we actual did get into the bed and just enjoyed being together. "Sam knows what happened between Cass and I." I turned my head to look over at her and she was lying on her stomach and she looked even more beautiful. "You told him?!" I asked slightly annoyed but not really. She smirked and I rolled onto my side so I could face her. "He figured it out when I would not tell him where Castiel and Kelly were staying and I had bags under my eyes." Then the pieces started to fall into place as it hit me the other reason why Sam was ticked at finding out about Hotaru and Castiel. "Wait, you and Sam never.." I was a little surprised when she nodded and turned back to face me. "We never went that far." She told me sheepishly. "No wonder he was ticked when you two got back here." She and Cass had dated before her and Sam so I could see why he was upset. She shook her head sending her hair into her eyes and I reached out and brushed it back behind her ear. "No he was more upset that I let it go that far and fell for what I assumed was a vision from Kelly's baby." At that comment I frowned and moved a little closer to her and turned onto my back. "What vision?" I asked just a little curious about what kind of vision would send my Hotaru into a state that she would willingly make love to our fallen angel friend. She sighed as she lay her head down on my chest. "A world of peace, where angel's and humans can be together without consequence. No monsters, no need for hunters anymore. Peaceful and full of light." A world of peace and light, no monsters, sounded boring to me. She was getting tired I could tell, I leaned over and gave her a kiss as I moved her head to the pillow. "Get some rest Rue." I said softly as I climbed out of the bed and started to get dressed. "Dean.." She murmured, I turned and walked back to the bed. "I love you too." At that moment I think I understood how the Grinch felt when his heart grew two sizes the day he saved Christmas. I leaned down and gave her one more kiss as she drifted off to sleep.

I watched her for a few seconds then I headed out of her room and of course Sam was waiting for me, I gently closed the door and we walked down the hall. "Your not concerned at all?" Sam asked once we were out of earshot of Hotaru's room. "No I'm not Sammy." I told him as I headed into the kitchen and opening the fridge took out two beers. "She is not going to get pregnant." I said firmly as I handed one of the beers to my brother. "What if she does?" He asked, more so demanded the answer. I opened my beer and tossed the top into the trash can and took a sip. "She is not going to get pregnant." I said again my annoyance beginning to show. "If she does Dean, you know what could and most likely will happen to her." I rolled the bottle between my hands. "Yes I know." I said bitterly. Sam looked at me waiting for me to finish. "She'll die damn it!" I shouted as I tossed my bottle into the sink where it shattered getting glass and beer all over the place. "What the hell is going on in here?" Mom snapped as she came into the kitchen. "A mess that's what happened because Sammy here is assuming things!" I snarled as I stormed out of the kitchen. My emotions were so riled up and my temper was getting the better of me I needed some air. Grabbing my leather jacket I headed outside away from the mess and my brother's fear of what would happen to my girl if she did get pregnant with an angel's baby. The cool crisp air is just what I needed. Had Hotaru even thought about that when she and Cass went that far?! Did she not even realize what could happen by crossing that line! I looked down the road so tempted to run once again get out of this place and everything else for good. Just as the thought crossed my mind is disappeared just as suddenly. I put my hands in my jacket pockets and closed my eyes. That's when it hit me like a slap in the face, my love for Hotaru, my family, there was no way I could leave them the guilt alone would push me over the edge. If Hotaru did get pregnant we would deal with it like we always did as a family this time no one was going to be left behind.

**Sam**

Mom had gone out after Dean so I was cleaning up the glass which somehow had not just gotten into the sink but also all over the floor. I was upset, annoyed and just a little angry. I winced as I picked up a sharp piece of glass off the floor and cut my hand. "Sam?" My heart fluttered and my body started to tense as I heard her voice. "What happened?" She asked as I turned to look at her. She was wearing blue jeans and a red tank top and her hair was down and still a little damp from her shower. She was so beautiful and I had to mentally kick myself, she is Dean's girl and off limits. "Dean." Was all I said as she walked over and took a washcloth out of the drawer, turning the water on carefully avoiding the glass she got the cloth wet and lay it across the cut on my hand. "Sweeping up the glass on the floor would have been less dangerous." She teased as she cleaned the cut, she has always had a gentle touch it was what drew us to her. "That would have been the safer option." I teased back and she smiled. My face burned and I knew I was blushing I swallowed hard. She still set my heart on fire and it was so hard to be this close and not kiss her. "Hotaru I.." But before I could finish I heard the door open and knew Mom and Dean were on their way back down. "Sam you okay?" My brother asked when he saw the cloth wrapped around my hand as he came into the kitchen. "Sorry about that Sammy, I should not have left my mess for you." He walked over and lay a hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "You better have Mom look at that." Reluctantly I nodded and went into the map room where Mom was. She took over cleaned it up and wrapped it and soon the bleeding slowed. "He does have your father's temper but he also has a caring soul and heart." I smirked as I shook my head. "And I got Dad's stubbornness and thick headedness." Mom laughed and sighed, she still missed him we all did. "Dean also got your father's overprotectiveness and at times I know its a lot to handle." That I only knew oh so well, ever since I was a kid Dean had been taking care of me and Hotaru but in a different way. "It will be okay Sam, we are Winchesters and we will survive like we always do." Then she gave me a hug and headed out. Yes we were survivors, we had fought so much crap we did not know anything else. We had also lost so much as well in all our years hunting. I heard laughing and looked up to see Dean and Hotaru coming out of the kitchen holding hands. Now I needed to get out. "I'm going on a walk." I said as I grabbed my jacket and headed toward the stairs. Dean raised an eyebrow, he wanted to ask me why but instead he kept his mouth shut. "Keep your cell with you, please." I paused as I turned to face her. "Always." Then I finished the climb and headed outside for a nice long walk.

**Hotaru**

I could tell Sam was struggling with all that was going on, Mary kept going off with the British men of letters, Dean and I were in a great point in our relationship even with me ending up sleeping with Castiel, which was never ever going to happen again! I promised Dean it would never happen again, I will not let it happen again. Just as Dean and I were about to start researching more about Kelly's baby the nephilim Sam came back in. "We got a case." He stated as he walked down the stairs to join us. He had not gotten very far before the call came I assumed. "Haunted theater, and the spirit is a violent one." Of course it was this did not surprise me. "The young lady who called asked for you said she is an old friend said you may know who the spirit is." Dean frowned as he looked at me as I tried to go back into my memory to figure out who the friend is and who the spirit could be. Then it dawned on me as the pieces fell into place. "Ana, my best friend from highschool. Her long time boyfriend was killed under mysterious circumstances." The brother's looked at each under mysterious circumstances usual is a red flag when it comes too vengeful and violent spirits. "A theater?" Dean asked and I smiled as looked at him. "She is a professional dancer and in her spare time she teaches children to dance." I explained as I grabbed my leather jacket. "Best get your overnight bag boys we are going back to my old stomping grounds in Kansas city." I smiled mischievously. "It's a four hour drive we better hoof it." I teased as I went into my room to pack up my overnight bag.

Twenty minutes later we were packing the Impala. "Mom it's Sam, we are headed to Kansas City for a case, I will call when we get there." I looked over at Sam as he frowned. "Got her voice mail again." Dean slammed the trunk closed and glared at her brother, I could tell he was getting annoyed. "She can look out for herself Sammy, she needs us she will call." Then Dean climbed into the driver's seat and shut the door. I walked over to Sam and lay a hand on his arm. "He has a point. The British Men of Letters properly have her on a case of her own." Sam took my hand off his shoulder and climbed into the back of the Impala. What I did not tell them was that I had an uneasy feeling about Mary Winchester. There had been no vision but it was a feeling and I wish I had gone with it because if I had things may have gone differently and we would not be in the situation we were about to be in.

**Castiel **

"What were you thinking Castiel?!" Kelly scowled at me when she found out what had happened between Hotaru and I. Yes,it was like almost two weeks ago but the conversation never came up until Hotaru called me to tell me they had a case. Kelly overheard the conversation and I mentioned what happened between us I wanted to make sure she was okay. She was also still angry with me that Hotaru was not safe here with us anymore. "It just happened! You told me to tell her how I felt." Kelly gave me a sad look. "She needed to be here with us Castiel, she is not safe with the Winchesters. You know what will happen if she gets pregnant!" She lectured me. Looking down at my hands on frowned, I knew only too well what would happen if she got pregnant, because it was going to happen to Kelly giving birth to a nephilim would kill her. Humans were not meant to have babies with angel's it killed them when they gave birth to it. "I'm sorry." What else could I do or say? I could not take it back and even if I did, I wouldn't want too. In that moment Hotaru was in my arms again and we one body and soul connected like oh so long ago.

I had known about her from Dean when I ripped him out of Hell, he told me he needed to see her make sure she was okay. He was needed for the battle between Lucifer and Michael at the time I did not think anything of it. I took him to see her, Sam was taking care of her at least at the time. She could not handle it and went back to Cardiff and Torchwood. She came home again after she heard about the battle and found out what had happened to Sam. He had survived but was on his own trying to recover and find himself again and Dean well, he was living with Ben and Lisa. She was heartbroken about that and we started to date, it had not been intentional it just happened. We hunted together and tried to keep the family business going. We had been happy and we thought we always would be. It had been an illusion angel's and humans were not meant to be a couple it never worked out not at all. I guess I had hoped that in this new world we could actually work and live happily ever after. It had been a dream and it was never going to happen not now not ever. She was back with Dean and in even more danger than ever before. What had happened between Hotaru and I had not been one of my better moves but it did not matter it should have but it didn't. She had been mine again and I felt whole, not just the fallen angel who helped whenever the brother's needed me as a last resort. Yes we had only dated for a year or maybe two, I never really kept track of it for me it felt like centuries. She meant the world to me just like Kelly's baby did. I would protect them and I would have protected Hotaru to the ends of the earth and back. Only problem with that is I had already failed the second part of my mission to protect Hotaru. That being said I was never going to get her back after this, once again she was lost to me.

**Dean**

The four drive seemed endless as Hotaru told Sam and I about her life before everything changed. Apparently she too had been a dancer for a little while and she never told me. She had a serious partner way back in the day his name had been Alexander Kent, her Ballroom partner. I was glad it was nothing more but I could feel the jealous dragon rearing its ugly head as she spoke about how many competitions she had done with him. "We went to Orlando once." I could hear Sam smirking in the backseat he was enjoying this just a little too much. "Hotaru tell us about your friend Ana." I finally spoke up, I could not hear anymore about her normal life before us. Sam stopped smirking when he heard the bitterness in the voice though I don't think Hotaru had heard it thank goodness. "Right, the case." Back on track finally. "Ana is a prima ballerina for the Art of Dance school, she did not start there but that is where she and her boyfriend Anton hooked up. She had another boyfriend before Anton and he was a jealous, overbearing, and at times controlling bastard." My hands gripped the steering wheel, okay so like me a little, sometimes jealous and overbearing but I was never controlling. I could not see it but I could feel her glance over at me as she described Ana's first boyfriend. "His name was Jacob and when Ana broke it off it caused a huge problem." My mind was wandering as she told about how upset Jacob had been when Ana broke it off had he been upset enough to make a deal with a crossroads demon? "The last night of her production she and Anton were on their way home when Jacob showed up raving mad he almost beat Anton up but Ana stepped in and told Jacob to leave them alone or she would call the police. Her uncle was a Kansas City police officer so Jacob backed off." As we drove I could hear Hotaru's voice begin to sadden as she finished the history. "A few days later well Ana and Anton were out celebrating her success there was a terrible accident, somehow Ana was thrown from the vehicle just before the crash causing the car to ram into a tree. She survived but Anton did not." Suddenly I felt bad for pushing her because I heard her voice crack like she was trying not to cry. With one hand on the wheel I reached over and took her hand in mine and squeezed. She took a deep breath and continued. "She was heartbroken and went back to Jacob and they got married she was not happy but she felt it was the only way to move on." I heard her breath hitch and my worst fear became a reality. "Years later Jacob was killed under mysterious circumstances as well. Ana may have gone over the edge if she did not have her Ballet dancing to fall back on." Sam cleared his throat and even though we did not look at each other a silent conversation passed between us. Two dead under mysterious circumstances one explanation crossroad demon.

Three hours later at a rest stop, I hit the head and Sam stayed in the Impala with Hotaru. Washing my hands I looked at myself in the mirror, would I ever do that again? I had made a deal with a Crossroad demon to bring my brother back from the dead which my father did as well. I grabbed a paper towel and dried my hands almost tempted to call Crowley and ask him if Jacob had made a deal with him or another Crossroad demon. Then I thought better of it, even if it was true it could not change anything. Our job now is to put this spirit to rest and get back to trying to save the world from Lucifer and his soon to be son. Heading back out to the Impala I noticed that Hotaru was not there and figured she must have gone inside to get something. "Dean, Hotaru went to buy some more salt." My brother said as looked over at me. "It has gotten worse, one of Ana's students was just hurt at the theater." Now this was an emergency, when other people especially kids were getting hurt the spirit was too powerful and had to be stopped soon before someone was killed. Hotaru hurried out of the store and we all jumped back into the Impala and I sped back out to the road. We still had an hour drive and until we got there more people could get seriously hurt or worse killed the longer it took for us to arrive!

We arrived a little bit earlier then an hour I had floored it to get us here. The young lady that came out to meet us at the Kansas City Theater had dark ebony hair and bright blue eyes. "Hotaru I am so glad your here. A dark shadow came at my student Isabel and she tripped down the stairs." Then she turned and noticed my brother and I. "Oh you must me the Winchester's Dean and Sam I've heard quite a bit about yo two." I glanced over at Hotaru and she was blushing and it was adorable. "Nice to meet you Ana." Sam said as he stepped forward to get the attention off Hotaru. Ana looked up and shook Sam's hand. I took that moment to move toward Hotaru she looked pale and that worried me. "Rue?" She blinked and looked at me. "He does not want us here." She murmured then she looked toward the entrance. "Rue?" I gently grabbed her arms and turned her to face me. "Who is it?" I asked her but she shook her head and would not answer me. "We should head inside a storm is coming." Ana told us bringing Hotaru and I back into the fray. Just as she finished talking thunder rolled across the sky and we headed into the theater just as the rain started. "We are in so much danger." Hotaru actually looked nervous which bothered me she never got nervous on a case it really made me wander about the history between her and her friend. "Who do you think the spirit is?" Sam was taking the lead which was fine with me since I was more concerned with what was going on with Hotaru. "I think it's Anton but I am not sure, Hotaru had told me people who die in mysterious circumstances are sometimes the one that are the most vengeful." For me I thought it was odd at how calm Ana seemed with all that had happened even when she told us about her student. "She closes her emotions and does not show them much like you Dean." Hotaru said as if she had read my mind. "Hey, I have gotten a little better with that." She smirked and I felt a little better at least she was not pale anymore. "What did the rest of your students do when the shadow made Isabel trip?" Sam asked and Ana stopped walking and turned back to us. "They got scared and ran the other way." She explained looking at us like we should have known that. "Alright, so will take it from here." Sam said and Ana nodded then she came over and grabbed Hotaru's hand. "You boys can handle it I am going to take my girl to the best coffee shop around." Then she looked at me a silent I'm sorry in her eyes as Ana led her back outside. Sam started to laugh as I stared after the two departing women. "Shut up." I snapped as I took out the EMF meter. "Is that a first Dean, another women snag your girl." I turned and punched him in the arm and he winced. "Just keep your eyes open for this annoying and most likely dangerous spirit." I said with bitterness and slight warning behind it. This was not a spirit to joke about. All he had done was hurt a kid who would survive and scared the rest of them. But if this spirit was angry enough its next move might be killing someone.

**Hotaru**

The fancy coffee shop that Ana was talking about was Kansas City's own version of Starbucks, Hightop Coffee. I did not mind leaving the investigation to the boys but something felt so wrong with this case, like there was something more than a vengeful spirit here. "So has he put a ring on that finger yet?" Ana asked me, I raised my eyebrows as I looked down at Dean's ring. "I don't mean that one silly, I mean an actual engagement ring!" Letting out an exasperated sigh, I rolled my eyes. "We are not there yet." I tried to explain then quicker than I thought humanly possible Ana held my wrists in a death grip. "Ana what the hell.." Then her eyes flashed blue and I swallowed. "Or is it because of what happened between you and Castiel?!" Trying not to panic I realized that at the moment my friend was not my friend she was the vessel of an angel! "We heard something on angel radio just before Castiel when silent. Should have known it had to do with one of our father's favorite prophets." Favorite prophets? "Don't worry your pretty little head your not pregnant." She winked at me which was really eerie being she was an angel at the moment. "Good thing too or I would have had to kill you and well, Ana would not have been very happy about that." She smiled bitterly as her grip on my wrist got tighter. "Broken wrists would work too." She started to twist. "Alya let her go now." My breath hitched and I closed my eyes with relief when I heard Mary Winchester's angry voice. Soon my hands were free, and Ana I mean Alya was glaring at Mary. That's when I noticed Mary's hands, she seemed to have brass knuckles with angelic sigils on them. "Where did you get those?" Alya actually looked terrified. "Oh these old things a gift from the Bristish Men of Letters. Won't kill you but I promise it will hurt like hell." Alya stood and backed away. "I will see you soon Hotaru." Then she was gone. "Mary um first thank you, but how did you get here so fast and know that angel's real name?" Mary would not answer me and would not look at me. "Just doing my job. You have a job too and next time you may not be so lucky. Remember to never let your guard down." With a sweep of her hand she left some money on the table and walked out the door. My blood when cold, something was wrong with Mary I could feel it. Shivering I pulled my jacket closer and headed back out to Ana's car. She had left the keys which was not like her but at the moment she was not herself anyways. I looked down at my watch and realized I had been gone for almost two hours, I had to get back to that theater. Backing out of the parking spot I turned on to the main road and headed back to the Theater. Once I parked I had to take a moment, now I had to go into the theater tell my boyfriend and his brother that my best friend is the vessel of an angel and something is seriously off with their mother! Closing my eyes I tried to calm myself upside I was not pregnant the peace did not last long when I heard a shotgun go off in the Theater. "Back to work." Climbing out of the Honda fit I ran over to the Impala and took out my own shotgun it was time to put this spirit to rest.

As Hotaru hurried into the Theater a figure appeared in front of the Honda Fit. "So now she knows does she even realize her friend is gone?" The figure said to no one in particular until another figure came out of the darkness. "She will figure it out and then we will deal with it. I can easily wipe her memory of Ana but not going that far yet." The second figure nodded and disappeared leaving Ayla waiting to see if Hotaru and the brother's could stop this vengeful spirit. After a little bit she too left the scene.

**Sam**

"Sam? Dean?" I heard Hotaru's voice and turned toward where my brother had gone too. "Left stage entrance." I called out to her and next thing I knew was she was on her way down the center aisle. "Can we pin him down yet?" She asked me and I shook my head. "Though he has tried to take Dean's body over a few times." Spirits could do that but the vengeful ones were the worst. "Finding his bones and burning them is the best way but since the car blew up there was no bones left, no there is something else we need to find." There was a loud crash from backstage and Hotaru and I ran toward it. Dean was there but something was off he was not himself. "Dean!" Hotaru cried in alarm, my brother was tossing equipment left and right trying to find something. "It has to be here." Dean's voice was gruff almost unnatural. "Dean.." I tried talking to him, but when he looked up at me his face was full of confusion like he did not recognize me. I was about to throw salt as him which I always keep extra with me just in case, but Hotaru stayed my hand. "What are you doing?" I murmured but she would not answer me. "Anton, what are you looking for maybe Sam and I can help you find it." Dean looked at Hotaru and there was some recognition. "Hotaru, the locket I gave Ana a locket I have to find it." Then he started his frantic search again. I stood and pull Hotaru aside and out of ear shot of Dean, I mean Anton. "Hotaru what the hell are you doing? Dean is going to be so pissed when we put this spirit to rest." Hotaru shushed me and lay a finger on my lips and for a second I forgot why I was so upset with her. "If we find that locket, burn it we can put him to rest. It's not his bones we have to burn its the item his spirit or soul as the case maybe is attached too." Realization dawned on me. "Ana is not even Ana anymore she is vessel to an angel named Ayla so she can't even help us. We need to find this locket." What she had just said shocked me but I knew now was not the time to ask how she had found that out but I had an idea or two. Giving in we started to search for the locket as well. Even finding it putting Anton to rest Dean was going to be so angry and most likely in a world of hurt like a whole body hangover. Of course I had given in I could never really tell Hotaru no.

For a whole hour we searched for this locket and I was about to give up and try and find another way to put the spirit to rest then Hotaru shouted. "Found it." Jogging over to her I saw she had found the locket, thank goodness only thing was Dean arrived right behind me. "Give it to me." Hotaru ignored him as she dropped the locket in a bucket she found and I smelled oil. "I am sorry Anton." Then she dropped a match in the bucket and it immediately lit on flame. "Why? You lied!" Anton screamed as he flew out of Dean, his nose and ears draining a black oil like substance left over by the vengeful spirit. Catching my brother before he fell Anton's spirit flamed and disappeared. "What is going on here?" An angry voice cried and I winced it had to be a security guard. "I am so glad you're here. You sir have a major safety hazard here and this place is constantly in use!" Trying not to smile at how well Hotaru did that I cleared my throat. "My brother fell as we were walking the stage making sure everything was ready for the next performance here. It's a big one isn't is Director Jones?" Hotaru almost frowned when I used her other last time but she hid it well. "Yes, I believe it's My Fair Lady." Now the security guard looked nervous. "I will go call the owner and have our crew here first thing in the morning to correct all this. I am so sorry." The guard raced out of the room and even though I had bothered Hotaru by calling her Director Jones she and I burst out laughing. "Want to let me in on the joke?" We stopped laughing as Dean started to wake up. "Don't stop laughing on my account I was the one who just had a vengeful spirit inside of him." Dean said with bitterness and anger. As I figured he was more then pissed. "I feel like I was ripped out of hell again and you two are laughing!" Both of us knew how bad we had just screwed up. Hotaru try to explain all of it to Dean but he did not want to hear it. "You let that vengeful spirit use me to try and find a locket he lost?! What the hell were you thinking Rue?!" He was more upset with Hotaru then he was with me that surprised me. "And you let her do it?!" He shouted, making me feel even worse, okay he was just as mad with me. "Dean I am so sorry I.." He cut her off and walked toward the exit. The security guard came back shortly before we left and Dean said as long as they cleaned up it was just a warning. "Hotaru take Ana's car back to the Bunker I need to speak to Sam alone." She nodded but she was trying all she could do to hold back the tears as she climbed into the Honda Fit and took off down the road. "Dean she was trying to take charge and fix it." Dean glared at me and I shut my mouth. I climbed into the passenger seat and Dean climbed into the driver's seat and started the Impala, it was going to be a very long drive home. "Dean.." He cut me off this time and gave me his I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it face. Normally I never let him get away with that but this time I would make an exception and turned to the window as we drove down the road it was going to be a very tense drive home.

**Dean**

It had been a long time since I had been this angry with Hotaru, my brother that was more normal we were always made at each other in one way or another. "Sam why would you let Hotaru do that. We have seen what happens when a vengeful spirit inhabits and body for too long." Sam let out a frustrated sigh. "I know." He murmured. "It could have killed me or worse you or Hotaru!" My brother had no comeback he knew I was right. "That has to have been one of your worst mistakes ever!" I scolded him, what bothered me more was that it had been Hotaru's idea and Sam let her do it! She knew the consequences and she ignored them. "I am sorry Dean there is nothing else I can say. I screwed up. But.." I raised an eyebrow what did he mean 'but', there was no 'but' included in this at anytime. "If I had not let her do it that theater would still be haunted by a vengeful spirit and more people would get hurt." Damn it he was right about that one. "Shut up, you still let it go on way too long. Next time think before you act." It was dark but I could tell my brother was smirking.

Four hours later we got back to the Bunker and my mood had not changed at all, I was still ticked off and my whole body hurt. Hotaru had left a half hour before Sam and I so I knew she was already back in her room. My brother headed into the kitchen to find something for dinner and I walked down the hall towards Hotaru's room. Her door was open and she was sitting on her bed hair down and wet. Damn she must have showered really fast she only left a half an hour before we did. Shaking my head I leaned against the door frame and just watched her for a few seconds. It did not matter how angry I was with her, I loved her and I had already forgiven her for what happened. "Dean just get in here and shut the door you're creeping me out a bit." Smirking, I came in and shut the door behind me. Walking toward the bed I sat down next to her, looking at her so vulnerable made me love her even more. I reached out a brushed a piece of hair away from her eyes. "I know I never should have let it happen, not as long. I was not thinking it was stupid. I could have lost you." Now I felt bad for yelling at her had to push it aside though it never should have happened. "I could have killed you or Sammy." I scolded her trying to stay mad but I couldn't never could, not with her. "I know as soon as he mentioned the locket I should have gotten him out of you." Taking her hands in my own she looked up and met my eyes. "It was a rookie mistake and your not a rookie." I lectured her and she started to chew her bottom lip which drove me crazy. "Hotaru it could have backfired in so many ways." She tried to look away from me but I would not let her. Letting go of her hands I gently pulled her face back to look at me. "I could have lost you and.." I could not say the word baby cause if she was I would lose her anyways when she gave birth to the thing. She surprised me by giving me a sly smile which made me a little uneasy. "Dean I am not pregnant." The relief that filled me made forget why I was so angry at her and Sam in the first place. She was not pregnant with Castiel's baby. "Good cause I can't lose you and you know I won't share you." Then I pulled her in and gave her a passionate kiss. Laying back on her pillow I pulled her towards me and the world disappeared for a bit it was just her and I.

It made me think that maybe someday us hunters could actually have a peaceful life and maybe just maybe children someday. But until then we would save people, hunt things the family business and someday we may actually have a peaceful existence.

The End

Part two coming soon, join the hunt.


End file.
